1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a thin film resistor by vapor deposition or cathode sputtering techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for producing a thin film resistor is disclosed in Moeschwitzer/Lunze, "Halbleiterelektronik" (semiconductor electronics), Huethig-Verlag, Heidelberg, 1980, pages 433 to 437. Resistors in thin film technology can generally be produced by vapor deposition or cathode sputtering. NiCr is the preferred resistance material. For adjusting a small temperature coefficient, the resistors are annealed, i.e., thermal post-treated. NiCr resistors annealed in air have advantageously a large long-term constant and little temperature drift.
However, it is a disadvantage that the value of the electric resistance of the thin film resistor is increased by the annealing to an extent which is by no means negligible. Therefore, it does not make sense to measure the electric resistance immediately after the vapor deposition or the cathode sputtering ("in situ" measurement).